Laundry Room Loving
by jessielisle
Summary: Vera thinks that herself and the Freak are in the Laundry Room for a run-of-the-mill contraband search. Little does she know that things are about to get steamy...


The Freak strode confidently into the empty laundry room. It smelt of fresh linen and she closed her eyes to inhale the pleasant aroma. 'Bea's really taking to her new position at work' the petite brunette said, following the commanding figure of Ferguson into the workspace. The superior didn't bother to reply to Vera and began to search amongst the various apparatus, paying particular attention to the steam press. Her gloved hand lingered over the handle and an idea began to form. She turned slowly to her deputy and breathed, 'Focus on the work at hand, Vera. The sooner this routine inspection is dealt with, the sooner we can… indulge in some down time'. A flush spread across Bennett's timid face and her eyes couldn't quite meet the Freak's: last time had been intense and she longed again for her governor's unforgiving touch. They each worked from opposite ends, after just fifteen minutes with no contraband found, the two officers met in the middle of the sparsely decorated room.

Vera's lower regions tingled, but she could still not bring herself to make eye contact with the governor. Her superior however was not so timorous, and she grabbed for Bennett who let out a soft moan. A bruise from their previous union had blossomed across her arm, exactly where the governor now had a hold of her. 'How does that feel?' Joan murmured with a cruel smile playing on her lips. Vera was nervous but she managed to string together a few words, 'Governor… uh… you know that apart from yourself I haven't been with anyone since Fletch… He was my first time and…' the Freak interjected, 'I am in control Vera. You are far too willing to let your emotions interfere with a… healthy working relationship'. She twisted the young brunette's arm, who fell to her knees and let out a groan of both pleasure and pain. 'You won't be needing this', she exclaimed with satisfaction as she ripped open Vera's officer's blazer and tore apart her shirt. All of her remaining clothing swiftly followed, and soon, the deputy kneeled naked before her superior, vulnerable and quivering.

Ferguson plunged her free hand into a nearby pile of unwashed garments. She produced an XL long sleeved top which she used to bind her subordinate's wrists together. Vera writhed with desire on the concrete floor, desperate to be free but unable to even move her arms properly. 'You don't have the right to even touch me', the governor barked. Again, she explored the recesses of the laundry basket, clearly searching for something in particular, 'Do you know what I have here?' Vera trembled with anticipation, and stuttered, 'No… no governor'. A tear rolled down her cheek and an unpleasant smell began to pervade the air. The Freak held a pair of panties before her, visually lined with the discharge of an inmate. Without missing a beat, the older brunette thrust the grimy material down her deputy's throat, who despite being in obvious pain, was nonetheless dripping from her taint.

Muffled cries came from the small figure lying on the cold slabs. The Freak pulled her upright and began to tease the bound officer, biting soothingly on the upright teats before her. This did not last for long however, as the governor was not one to be gentle to those she knew. She wrenched apart Vera's long legs and dived eagerly into her tight crevice, lapping up her juices.

Little did the two women know; they were being watched. Will Jackson, one of the more liked correctional officers, had been peering through the laundry room door, unable to tear his eyes from the officers in heat. His member was engorged and he could restrain himself no longer. He took his chances and burst through the door, taking the startled women by surprise. 'Just the man we need', Ferguson said after she had composed herself, 'our young deputy here is having difficulty taking my fingers. Perhaps you can ease her open with your baton'. 'No problem governor', the olive skinned officer replied eagerly. He unzipped his fly and weighed his meat in both hands, barely able to believe his luck. Pre ejaculate was already leaking from his glans. Easing the naked Vera off the floor and bending her over the steam press, she spread her legs and invited him inside. Ferguson looked on in lust, and as Jackson struggled to insert his sizeable member into the submissive officer's incredibly tight snatch, she slipped one hand into her underwear and explored her pulsating core. Jackson inched his shaft further and further into Bennett's increasingly wide pussy, at first thrusting slowly but gradually gaining speed. Stifled moans of pleasure came rhythmically with each plunge, and the male officer's ball sack slapped violently against her red raw arse.

The Freak could not tear her eyes from the rutting couple and could feel herself close to climax as her fingers too quickened their pace. 'Isn't it about time you finished, Mr Jackson? I must debrief Vera here' Will nodded an affirmation, unable to speak as he withdrew his cock and erupted a fountain of ejaculate all over the small of her back. 'Good work Mr Jackson, I'll see you after you've settled the women for bed'. Exhausted, he gave a parting smack to Vera's pert posterior, who giggled softly into the steam press, and swaggered out of the workroom. Creamy ejaculate quivered on her back.

Ferguson circled the young brunette and ungagged her. 'You have not disappointed me thus far, Vera. It's good to know that you appreciate the importance of pleasing your superiors' 'I aim to please governor. My job means a lot to me' she replied breathlessly. 'So then you won't have any trouble with this then' she said, shoving Vera's flushed face into her drenched fuckhole. She devoured the Freak's juices hungrily, stopping only when her superior gave her the chance to catch a breath. Ferguson edged further and further to climax, and her eyes rolled back in their sockets before she unleashed a cry that echoed around the laundry room long after it had finished.

Vera licked her lips and slumped to the ground, naked and trembling. The Freak lingered above the defeated body before buttoning her clothing and striding from the room. The door slammed shut and Vera was alone. Used and discarded.

However, it was at this moment that the young officer vowed that the dynamics of power should soon change within Wentworth prison, and a plan began to form in her mind.

To be continued…


End file.
